A known method for manufacturing this type of articles consists of introducing into a blank mold at least one glass parison melted at a determined temperature and of pre-forming in the blank mold the article from the parison by injecting into the blank mold pressurized gas, for example air.
The blank of the thereby produced article is transferred into a finishing mold and the article is definitively formed in this finishing mold by also injecting pressurized gas.
In order to decorate the article, colored lacquering is sometimes applied inside or outside the article or both. After having removed the article from the finishing mold and having left it to cool sufficiently, a coloring composition is applied onto the inner or outer surface of the article and heat treatment is performed to finalize the lacquering and obtain the lacquered article.
Such a method for manufacturing the article gives satisfaction from the point of view of the quality of the obtained article. However, because of its duration, it is relatively not very productive and therefore expensive.